Valentine's Day Revised
by Lil' Miss BLUE GENES
Summary: I came up with this story when I was listening to Linkin Park's Valentines Day. Story begins directly after the summary. Flames accepted. WARNING: character death! I used a metaphor made by Stephanie Meyer!


Summary: I came up with this story when I was listening to Linkin Park's Valentine's Day**. BTW: Bella is human in this story and she does die!** DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ONE SHOT! So… here goes…

Edward knelt there on his knees, defeated, as his stone arms cradled the lifeless carcass of his wife, of his one true love. He pressed her blushless face into his chest, twin rivers rolling down his cheeks, streaming down onto the wavy crown of hair belonging to his deceased Bella. How tears were winding their watery paths down his face was a mystery to him, but those witnessing the embrace could see that it was the power of love and the mercy of God that gave him tears to cry. This Valentine's Day will be spent without his dear Bella, who had come into his life like a star illuminating the horizon of his endless night. But her brilliance has passed, moved on to another unreachable universe, unreachable that is, for the living.

And there on the opposite side of Bella's unmoving limbs stood Renesmee Carlie Cullen eyes wide, hands trembling, heart jack-hammering against her chest. Renesmee stared, unresponsive, as her mind tried to comprehend the obvious fact that her mother was gone for eternity, her fragile bones forever broken.

T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T

On the day of Bella's funeral, the sky was blanketed in gray cotton ball clouds and the wind was howling with the voice of a cyote. One person stood at the foot of her grave, like a pale tree with fine red hair and coal black eyes. Face impassive and eyes unblinking, he stood, rooted there for what seemed like a lifetime, unable to let go of his Bella. Unwilling to give his Bella away to the merciless soil, asking God why He took Bella back.

And, as Edward gazed at the newly disturbed earth that hid his Bella from him, one song shot to the front of his mind. It was a song about a man who had lost his love on a Valentine's Day, just like he had.

My insides all turn to ash, So slow  
And blew away as I collapse, So cold  
A black wind took them away, From sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, But not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, Somehow  
A black wind took you away, From sight  
And held the darkness over day, That night

And the clouds above more closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
and the ground below grew colder  
as they put you down inside  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone

On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day

I used to be my own protection  
On a Valentine's Day,  
But not now

On a Valentine's Day

Cause my mind has lost direction  
On a Valentine's Day,  
somehow  
On a Valentine's Day

I used to be my own protection  
On a Valentine's Day But not now  
On a Valentine's Day

Cause my mind has lost direction  
On a Valentine's Day,  
somehow

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen gaze t his wife's grae a econd longer before reluctantly turning away. He trudged away from his wife's side, a fierce wind whipping his hair and clothes against him, unrelenting and determined. After two slow steps Edward stopped dragging his feet, and began to take long, powerful strides away from the graveyard to Renesmee, his little girl. Bella would not want him to weep over her forever, she would want him to raise their daughter to be brave and strong. She would want him to know that she was always with him in his heart.

Edward realized this and a great gust of wind thrashed around him, but it was different from the how it had been before, it felt gentle, almost like a caress as it brushed across his skin. He felt his wife next to him, solid and fleeting at the same time.

"You're here now aren't you Bella." It wasn't a question, but a statement as he spoke to her, to the wind, lifting his face to the gray sky. "You're free from this life. Please, don't forget about us."

With that, Edward kept moving forward, ready for the future ahead of him. He would live his life as well as he could and when Jesus said it was time, only then would he see his beloved again.

"'Till then, my love."

A/N: Song is called Valentine's Day and it is by Linkin Park on the album Minutes to Midnight. This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I'm doin' good.


End file.
